This invention relates generally to pneumatic tires and more particularly to a simplified structure for a radial ply pneumatic tire.
It has been suggested in the past to provide simplified radial ply tires of a type wherein all of the cords in the belt structure extend at one bias angle with respect to the midcircumferential centerline and all of the cords in the carcass structure extend in a generally radial direction in the sidewalls but at a bias angle opposite to that of the cords in the tread portion of the belt structure. Such tires are made by providing a generally cylindrical uncured tire carcass in which the cords in the carcass plies extend in generally axial directions and the cords in the belt plies extend in a generally diagonal direction with respect to the centerplane. The tire may then be shaped to the torus form whereby the cord angles in the carcass structure and belt structure are reduced in the area of the tread and the tire is cured in a mold. Examples of such tires are found in German Pat. No. 1,153,279 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,753.
It is this type of a simplified radial tire with which the present invention is generally concerned.